


In The Oasis of Reis'a

by ChatoyantPenumbra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/pseuds/ChatoyantPenumbra
Summary: In Atem's native land of Dramyria, he and Yusei lounge in the private oasis on the outskirts of the capital, enjoying the comfort of each other's company.





	In The Oasis of Reis'a

**Author's Note:**

> I want to strongly note here that this is set in the Vamoran world (the same universe as [Covenant of Sun and Moons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390495)), but it is NOT the same timeline or plot! This fluffy one-shot was written for @laskaath, my amazing friend and mutual on twitter, for their birthday, who also drew a beautiful Vamoran synchroshipping commission for me!  
> That can be found [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ba5069b6a4968b81862317aaa45f99d4/tumblr_p0jafx8mKG1von959o1_1280.png).

Atem knew not how long he lay sprawled out under the shade of the palms overhead, the warm sands and grasses against his bare chest and toes dipped in the water of the spring behind him. In front of him was a map of Dramyria, something he had spent his whole life looking at, to the point where he knew every city and village, every patch of desert, every mountain peak, and every oasis better than the backs of his own hands. The whole country was shaped in the likeness of a dragon’s head, and it had long since been a point of reference, used by their people and mapmakers since the dawn of this land’s history. The Prince’s idle fingers combed over its surface as he pointed out the mountain range to the northwest, along with the craggy island that had once been a part of its great sierras. 

 

“How about the Dragon’s Horn? They say a dragon has lived there for millennia, somewhere in the mountain peaks.”

 

A hand adjusted gently on the small of his back, warm and tacky from the heat. Amethyst hues flickered to the man beside him, lying on his side in a half-embrace, his own eyes closed. The Prince couldn’t help but adore the vision of him, the way his brows were unfurrowed, his lips unmarred by the slight frown that had always weighed upon them. He appeared to be completely at peace, untroubled and relaxed, and  _ gods _ , Atem could ask for nothing more.

 

The Klengardian gave a soft grunt to indicate he was listening, but Atem couldn’t help but chuckle, as it clearly wasn’t the response for which he was hoping. 

 

“If we’re figuring out a place to go, you could at least pay attention, Yusei.” Humor tugged at the edge of his voice, but even that was lulled to quiet when the male’s hand smoothed over his skin, curling around his robed hip to draw him just a little closer. The touch set the elf’s flesh alive with pleasant tingling.

 

“It’s hot.”

 

“You were born in Klengard. Even temperate days like today will feel hot to you until you adjust.”

 

“It’s been three moons.”

 

The smile lingering on Atem’s lips grew wider, and he decided to fold the map and stow it away, before any desert breezes could claim the parchment as its own. It wasn’t as though the man beside him was observing anyway, but he had his own ways of getting him to focus.

 

The tips of his fingers grazed Yusei’s collarbone, gliding over the firm muscle of his shoulder and bicep and skipping down to the chiseled planes of the human’s chest. To this day the Prince couldn’t quite get enough of the sight, especially when he was clothed in court robes of the capital palace, in some of the finest linens the crown city had to offer. The dark shade of royal blue was rather becoming of him, as fond as he had been of Yusei’s armor. 

 

The human’s skin may have been light and his ears rounded, but he looked just as at home in this place as any of the elves that had been born to this land and lived their entire lives here, however many hundreds or even thousands of years it had been for many of them.

 

A more captivating sapphire met Atem’s gaze now, as Yusei looked up at him and grazed his nails ever-so-lightly along the skin of the Prince’s spine, sending a shiver through the future monarch’s body. Klengardian lips twitched just slightly in the direction of a grin as Atem sunk downward into his embrace, leveling gaze with gaze, bare chest to bare chest.

 

“It snows at the Horn often. Or perhaps we can visit the fishing cities in the southwest, right alongside the ocean...”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere right now.” Yusei’s breath brushed gently against his chin, and the intimate sensation drew him closer ever still, caressing the man’s scarred cheek and allowing his fingers to comb into locks dark as night, soft after having been washed with rosewater and milk. He tugged lightly at them, something he knew his partner rather enjoyed.

 

“No?” 

 

“I just want to stay here, with you.”

 

Yusei pushed forward, his lips at last catching on Atem’s, and suddenly the whole world seemed hundreds more leagues away from them, even as they lay in the private oasis on the outskirts of Reis’a, shielded from prying eyes and the constant threat of reports and court meetings. There were no formalities here, no kings or peasants, no laws, no dangers, and no worries.

 

There was only he and his lover, entangled in each other as they kissed, slowly, gently.

 

The afternoon had been spent in leisure, eating native fruits, of which Yusei had never tasted before these last three moons, and drinking deep of pomegranate and dragoncherry wines. For a short time, they had even swum in the spring, its crystal waters sparkling with clarity after having been filtered up through the cool rocks deep below the surface. When they retired to the slate of stone to dry off, their robes wrapped only about their hips to expose their skin to the sweep of breeze, they indulged again in their luxuries, the alcohol aiding them further into an eased state.

 

Even now as they intertwined, they could taste the sweetness of fruit and wine on each other’s tongues, but forever more drunk on their shared love. Euphoria bloomed like a summer lotus in the midst of their touch, and when Atem rolled into a sit upon Yusei’s hips and dragged his hands over the man’s broad chest, the Klengardian found himself staring up at his regal beau like a man seeing the rays of the Sun for the first time, short of breath and absolutely breath-taken.

 

His eyes lit with a wanting Atem knew well, and the elf couldn’t help but chuckle when Yusei’s hands massaged into his sides, thumbs tracing the  _ v _ of his hips. How many times they had explored and loved each other now, perhaps not even the gods knew, but what they knew for sure was that they had never seen a pair so entranced by each other in all of modern time.

 

Yusei’s lips followed the curve of his lover’s neck in butterfly kisses, until at last he guided Atem’s mouth to his own with a zealousness that had the elf’s mind reeling back to the previous night. The Prince’s white robes came undone beneath his inamorato’s deft fingers, pooling at Yusei’s hips. Atem smiled into the kiss. 

 

“Again?”

 

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was something of a recovery after [Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390495/chapters/29499810) of Covenant! I didn't want to get too into the spicies of this one since I'm saving that for the main fic, but I hope you still liked this and the glimpse into Dramyria that it offered.
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts! Should I do more one-shots like this in original universe, or would you like me to branch out into canonverse synchroshipping?


End file.
